


New Beginnings

by Athems



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little depression, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Caring friends, F/F, Good Friend Link, Guilty Zelda, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Stuttering Mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: The Malice is gone and the champions live, but Zelda feels the repercussions of everything that happened in the past, leaving her quite sad and depressed about it. But maybe one of her friends can be there to cheer her up.





	New Beginnings

After 100 long and painful years they have finally managed to defeat Calamity Ganon. Not only that, but the champions were alive and well (as well as one can be after being possessed by an evil entity inside a divine beast for 100 years); and even Link had managed to recovered all of his memories from before. 

Now they could rebuild and make a new Hyrule Castle, or even create a new and different future for themselves. They were free to do so now that Calamity was gone. 

At least that's what everyone kept saying. Zelda couldn't really think about making a new castle or even a new life for herself. She knew her father would have liked for her to rebuild what has been lost, and that her mother would have wanted her to live her life to the fullest after everything that had happened, but her mind and heart were too full of guilt and sadness that she couldn't fathom such a notion. 

Zelda couldn't help but feel terrible that such a horrible fate had befallen Hyrule, after all it was her duty as princess and the reincarnation of Hylia to protect the land from Calamity Ganon and his darkness. And yet, she couldn't help at all until it was too late for everyone, even Link, who was the great hero. 

Her father, the king, had died alongside many of the people that were living in Hyrule Castle Town at the time of the attack by the guardians; there had been many victims of the other races that were attacked by their own divine beast after the champions were possessed; monsters had swarmed the land attacking all who dare get in their way, and sadly many were still around; and worst of all, she had almost lost the one she loved the most among the champions, the only to have captivated her from the start and made her fall in love so fast. 

Her shortcomings had cost them all a lot, she was too aware of that, and no comforting words from any of the champions, the scientists, or even Impa could help change her mind. 

Link was the first to notice her depressive attitude. It wasn't hard since he was still acting as her knight, even at her insistence that it wasn't necessary; not to forget that she was staying at his house in Hateno Village, so they were spending a lot of time together like old times. The moment he took notice he started keeping an eye on her, making sure she slept and ate well enough, ensuring she was never alone if he could help it, and trying to convince her to go see the other champions who they haven't visited much since defeating the Calamity (probably because she seem to look guilty whenever they saw another of their friends, considering what had happened to them). 

When he saw none of his efforts seemed to make progress he decided to enlist the help of the other champions, maybe they could give ideas to help out Zelda. So, with that in mind he sent word to them to meet at the ruins of Hyrule Castle on a really early morning. 

"So, the great hero needs my help to cheer the princess up," Revali summarized with a smug smile. 

"Don't act so smug bird, he asked all of us not just you," reprimanded Urbosa. 

"That's true. When a friend is in trouble the Gorons are always there to help!" Daruk exclaimed. 

"We **all** care for her so we should all try our best to help her," reasoned Mipha, reminding everyone that it was a team effort. 

Link nodded his head in agreement. He was sure the other champions would understand and lend a hand, he was glad they were there with him even after 100 years, he didn't want to think how things would be if they had been killed by the Calamity. 

"So, how are we going to go with this?" asked Daruk with a confused expression. 

"We could try the direct approach, but I doubt she'll react well enough to that," suggested the Gerudo warrior. 

"Why not? I think she would appreciate us being upfront with her more than any other options," countered the Rito. 

"How about a celebration between all of us? It'll show her how everyone's glad for all her efforts," the Goron said showing a big smile. 

"Not a bad idea I must admit. But maybe a simple trip around the land will help her realize the importance of her part in all this and get her out of her sad state. Which I guess I could help with." 

"That's quite thoughtful of you Revali. I'm surprised you would give such a nice suggestion," Urbosa teased him with a little smile before showing a pensive look. "Mmm, maybe a day of relaxation at the spa in Gerudo Valley could help her feel better." 

"Maybe she just needs to talk to someone," the Zora said shyly. "We could help her with whatever is troubling her." 

Link adapted a thoughtful look mulling over Mipha's words. The others took notice and waited for his input, wondering what he was planning. When he was done thinking it over he started to sign out his idea to the rest, "Mipha's right. Maybe what she really needs is to talk to someone about what's making her sad." 

"Perhaps the little buddy is right," Daruk stated with a shrug. "We lose nothing with trying." 

"Well, I did suggest we were upfront with her since the beginning," Revali retaliated. 

"But it was Mipha that suggested we simply talk to the princess," counter Urbosa. "And I actually think she's the best choice for that." 

"What?!" The Zora in question was surprised by the vote of confidence from the Gerudo. "B-but, she and I are not as close as she is with others. Maybe you'll be a better candidate to talk with her than me Lady Urbosa." She didn't wish to seem to appalled by the idea of talking with the former princess of Hyrule, on the contrary, she just wasn't sure if her heart would be able to take the pressure of being with her new crush completely alone yet. 

It was cute when the Zora princess got all shy and nervous that Urbosa couldn't help but chuckle a little. But sadly for the royal the Gerudo had already made up her mind. "No, I insist is you. Two of this guys have no real tact for this kind of stuff, and the other is already a constant in her life that she doesn't want to bother him. And if I were to talk to her she'll probably try to play it off saying she's fine so as not to worry me." She put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You might think she doesn't considers you close to her, but I assure you, she does. So please, just try to get her to talk with you." 

The others nodded in agreement, not really knowing who exactly Urbosa meant in her explanation, but not daring to question her about it. 

Mipha still seemed doubtful about the whole thing, she really wasn't feeling confident about getting the other to talk to her, but she knew she really wanted to help the princess in whatever way she could, no matter if her feelings would never be reciprocated. So with a small defeated sigh she gave the others a nod of acceptance. 

* * *

The plan was simple in theory: Mipha will go look for Zelda at Hateno Village so that the latter will feel more at ease than being in Zora Domain; from there she will state her wish to speak to the Hylian princess about whatever is troubling her. Depending on what Zelda says Mipha will try to reassure her in any way she can (even if the plan hadn't stated that part she would've still tried her best to make the other feel better). 

Link and Mipha traveled together to the village in the late morning that same day, stopping for a moment to eat some apples for breakfast that the knight had picked from a tree. While they kept traveling the Zora couldn't help but feel more and more nervous. She knew it was kind of silly for her to feel like that when all she was supposed to do was lend an ear to the other girl's troubles, it wasn't like she was going to confess or have the princess confessing to her. The probability of that happening was quite low if not completely null. 

Link noticed his friend's attitude and demeanor, but decided to let her be for the moment. He knew about her crush on princess Zelda just as he had known about her crush on him a while back, she was just that easy for him to read. But he didn't wish to pressure her into telling the other, since he still wasn't sure how Zelda felt about the Zora (although he had an inkling) and it didn't seem either of them were quite ready to admit anything to the other. 

When he saw the archway to the village he stopped walking, making Mipha turn to him in confusion. He started signing to her, "You go on ahead. I'll go around town and do some shopping to give you both time to talk in peace. Good luck." 

With that he went on his way, leaving a still nervous Mipha to stay beneath the archway trying to gather her courage. After a few calming breaths and some whispered encouraging words for herself she finally went into the village making a beeline towards Link's house near the outskirts of Hateno. 

When she arrived she saw Zelda sitting in the grass outside the house, looking at the horizon with a pensive expression. She approached the Hylian silently, not wishing to scare her with any sudden noise or anything, clearing her throat when she was standing at the side of the other. 

"Oh!" Zelda gave a small jump, turning her head to see the newcomer, not expecting to see another of the champions in the little village beside Link. 

"G-good day princess. May I sit with you?" Mipha asked politely while keeping her eyes in the ground below her feet. She could feel her nervousness returning. 

"Of course Mipha," the other answered, confused out of her mind as to why she was there, but feeling her heart give a small somersault in happiness at seeing the other princess. 

The Zora took a seat beside Zelda, making sure to keep enough distance between them. She sat there for a moment not saying anything while the Hylian kept looking at her in confusion, trying to gather her wits to start the conversation. When a moment passed and still she hadn't said anything Zelda decided to be the first one to speak. 

"What are you doing here?" the princess asked bluntly, quickly realizing how mean it must have sounded and trying to remedy it. "I mean, it's quite a surprise to see you around Hateno. Although, if you're looking for Link I'm afraid he isn't around, and sadly I don't know where he is or when he's coming back." She knew she was rambling, she couldn't help it, especially around the other girl. 

Mipha was glad the other took the initiative, so she decided to get right to the point, "I'm actually here to see you princess." 

"Me?" Zelda for her part was baffled, there was no reason for the girl to be looking for her, her role was pretty much over and there was no reason for someone to seek her out in any way or form. "W-what could you need from me? Is everything okay?" 

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for you because I need something or anything like that, and everything's fine. I just wish to talk to you." 

"Talk? About what?" 

"Well," Mipha was thinking of the best way to ask the princess but her mind came up blank. She guessed it was better to be upfront like Revali had said. "I wanted to know how you're feeling." 

The other just stared at her, not sure if the Zora was serious or not. 

"It's just, we've all n-noticed that you seem down and sad lately. A-and we wish to help you with whatever is troubling you." 

"So the others sent you to ask me..." the former royal deadpanned, feeling disappointed that Mipha wasn't there because she just felt like visiting or seeing her, "Everything's fine, I'm fine. You can go tell the others there's no need to worry." She gave a dismissing gesture with her hand and turned to look at the horizon again, trying to not let her disappointment show. 

"No, the others didn't send me! W-well, they kind of did... but I've been wanting to see you for a while!" She didn't mean to say that last part and could already feel her cheeks getting warm, but at least that had managed to get Zelda to look back at her (although, she wasn't expecting the blush coloring the other girl's cheeks). 

"Really?" Zelda knew her question sounded too hopeful, but she was just glad the other had said that. 

Mipha could only nod in affirmation while keeping her eyes in the grass beneath her, not daring to open her mouth less she ends up saying something just as embarrassing or even more so. 

Zelda thought about the other girl's earlier question, wondering if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk about what was bothering her; she knew keeping everything inside wasn't good. 

She took a small deep breath before deciding to finally speak, "I guess if you're really here out of your own volition then I wouldn't mind that much telling you about how I'm feeling." 

Mipha turned to look at the other in surprise; she wasn't expecting the Hylian to willingly share with her out of all the other champions. 

"I feel sad about what happened 100 years ago." Zelda decided to continue talking while keeping her eyes to the horizon. "It was because I couldn't unlock my sealing powers sooner that the Calamity manage to strike and kill so many. If I have been able to use my powers earlier then my father would still be alive, Hyrule Castle and the people from Castle Town would still be around, you wouldn't have gone through such a horrible experience, and Link wouldn't have almost died." Her voice was starting to break but she was feeling so down that she didn't care to stop herself from crying anymore. "Many people suffered because I was unable to perform my duty as Hylia's reincarnation when it was necessary!" 

Zelda hadn't noticed the tears in her cheeks until she felt a gentle hand wiping them away. She turned her face to the Zora, not expecting such caring eyes looking back at her. 

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was." With that said Mipha took the other in her arms, trying to take away the hurt with her hug the same way she took away the pain with her healing. 

Zelda couldn't help but cry more openly while clutching onto Mipha, letting all that she had been feeling since they won the battle slowly leave her until her body had no more tears to shed and no energy to feel sad anymore. They continued the hug even after Zelda was no longer crying, both feeling pleasantly warm and happy in the other's arms.

Mipha was the one to slowly, but reluctantly, pull away from the hug until they were staring directly at each other's eyes. She wanted to keep holding the princess for much longer but she also knew she had to reassure Zelda about all the insecurities she had.

"Things happen for a reason. I'm sure the Calamity knew about the trouble you had with your powers and that's why it decided to attack earlier, taking control of the guardians and Divine Beasts to ensure the same thing that defeated him wouldn't happen again. None of us thought to consider it would learn and change its tactics, none us could have seen in coming." She took the other girl's hands in hers, rubbing small circles in the back with her thumbs. "Please, don't blame yourself for what happened; it's in the past. Right now we all have the opportunity to live our future however we may wish to, so don't deprive yourself of such an opportunity." 

Zelda mulled over Mipha's words, she knew the Zora was right. She couldn't live in the present only regretting her past and ignoring the future, she owned it to herself to live a life that made her happy and proud, and she was sure her friends wouldn't allow her to think otherwise considering Mipha was already there to talk to her about it. 

"I guess you're right," she finally admitted. "It's just hard to see the positive when you're feeling so low." 

Mipha gave a big smile at Zelda, glad to see she had listened to her. "Whatever help you may need to not feel do down ever again I shall do my best to give it to you." She promised herself in that moment to be there for the princess as well, she didn't wish to ever see the other so down in her life again. 

Hearing that promise, the former royal decided to make a gamble and tell what she wanted at the moment, "Then, I want us to spend more time together. Just you and me." Zelda knew she might be asking a lot from the other, she didn't even know if the Zora would wish to spend time with her alone after this, but she couldn't deny her heart of what it desired any longer. 

Mipha stared at the other for a moment before starting to blush a bright red. She wanted to say yes to that, even scream the answer, but she was too shocked to even move let alone speak. When she noticed Zelda becoming uncomfortable with the silence and even starting to withdraw her hands she finally found her voice again: 

"Yes! Of course!" She quickly closed her mouth, speaking softly again after realizing her outburst. "I w-want to spend time with you as well..." 

Zelda blinked a little after the other's confession, progressing her words before giving a happy smile, glad the other have agreed so enthusiastically. Mipha's reaction to her request was beyond expectations, it even seemed a little curious how she has been with Zelda since she arrived; being so understanding and comforting, blushing and smiling in such cute ways and so often as well... If she didn't know any better she would say the Zora princess liked her the way Zelda did, which was beyond ridiculous, but what if it was true? 

There really was no time like the present, so she decided to test her crazy theory. She could be wrong and if that was the case she would just try to make it up to the other, but on the other hand, she could be right. And that would be the most wonderful thing to happen to her. 

Zelda let go of Mipha's hands to hold the girl's face. She looked directly at the Zora's eyes, hoping to convey all her feeling into her gaze before telling her softly, "If you don't want me to do this then just say so." With those final words she closed the distance between their lips, stopping only after hers were lightly touching Mipha's, making sure to keep it simple in case the other didn't like her in that way. 

Mipha took a moment to realize what was happening before closing her eyes and applying some pressure with her lips, enjoying the sensation the kiss was giving her and hoping the other girl felt it as well. 

After a few seconds they separated, Zelda looking incredulously at the Zora but soon breaking into a warm smile, and Mipha looking at her with loving eyes while taking the Hylian's hands in hers again. 

"So I guess we both feel the same about each other," Zelda concluded. 

"If you mean that I like you and want to be with you, then yes, absolutely." 

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way." 

They sat there just staring at each other and smiling, not really caring about anything else. They could certainly build a new life for themselves without the fear of Calamity now and they could do it with whoever they wished. And Zelda was sure going to make an effort to create that happy life she wanted with the girl in front of her. 

* * *

Link observed the two girls from afar, making sure to still wait around the village for them to finish telling the other everything they wanted and needed to. He was glad they confessed their feeling to each other, it was about time for that to happen, but he knew it was best to wait for them to tell him themselves rather than saying he saw them kissing. That would surely earn him a reprimand from one of them (probably from Zelda). 

He shrugged and decided to keep roaming the village to pass the time, he knew they deserved to take all the time in the world to be with each other. Afterwards, well, Urbosa was certainly going to tease them endlessly when she found out about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at writing a Zelda/Mipha story since there aren't that many around and most are with them as a background couple.  
> After playing BotW I realized how bad Zelda's life went compared to the other games. I figured she must have felt quite depressed about not being able to awaken her powers and losing the champions and her father to Ganon. Still, I really loved the game from start to finish.  
> Anyways, hope someone likes it (I don't feel that confident about this one compared to the others), and leave a review even if you don't like it.


End file.
